The Same Girl - BIGSTAR
Descripción *'Título:' The Same Girl (독 같은 여자)120px|right *'Artista:' BIGSTAR. *'Mini-Album:' Hang Out *'Pista:' #5 *'Género:' Dance/Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 8-Agosto-2013 Video full|center|400 px Rae Hwan, Feeldog,Sung Hak, Jude, Ba Ram Romanización Mo, mother fucking bitch You know who you are Mo, mother fucking bitch Mo, mother fucking bitch Yeah I’m done with this chick, let’s go Jeongmal cham daedanhada (daedanhada) eojjeom geurido nun hana kkamjjak an hagoseo Nareul geutorok sokyeowasseo Nado cham babo gata yeppeun ge mworago niga hanun mariramyonda gojigodaero mideoboryonunde (Oh yeah, chaggakajima bitch) Hwajangshil deureogal ttaerang naol ttaerang dareudeut Neoran yeojan byeonhaesseo hwak bakkwieobeorin cheeumgwa kkeut Naega aldeon sarami matna shipeul jeongdoro Daeche museun baram bureotgillae sarami ireohgekkaji byeonhae Aldeon saibodado mothae geunde chakgakeun jeoldae Naega neohante mot heeonaojin anha Niga bae apa ttangeun chimyeo huhoehal jeongdoro jal sal teni don't worry Neodo cham ttokgateun neodo cham dok gateun geureon yeojaya nappeun yeojaya Jul kkeunheojin yeon gateun namboda deo jeok gateun geureon yeojaya motdoen yeojaya (Dodaeche wae) nareul tteonadeon nal geu chagapdon nundongjan mwoya Naega mwo jalmothaesseo anim mwo bujokhaesseo (Dodaeche wae) neodo eonjenga neo gateun sarameul mannal geoya O geu ttae gamyeon hokshina jom alkka (Alright alri-alright) Neoran dokeul pureoyaji jokswaepuldeut pureoyaji Neoboda deo dokhaejige ireul kkwak mureoyaji Geunyang michingaehante mullin cheok itgo sarayaji Sangdaehaebwatja shigan nangbi deoreojwojigi jeone peace out Geu bissan ni jajonshime bihae neon gapsssan sarangeul haji Gilgeori yeojabodado mothan jeoryeomhan miandeu Nareumdaero gwaenchanhasseo han beon jeulgigien Shigan nal ttae tto nolleo galge Neodo cham ttokgateun neodo cham dok gateun geureon yeojaya nappeun yeojaya Jul kkeunheojin yeon gateun namboda deo jeok gateun geureon yeojaya motdoen yeojaya Ibeonen dareul georamyeo mideotdeon geureon naega baboji mwo Geunyeoneun mwonga jom teukbyeolhan julman aratneunde ttokgatji mwo Apeugo himdeul geol almyeonseodo masyeo beorin nae tashiji mwo Ireon nado cham motnan namjaya Neodo cham ttokgateun neodo cham dok gateun geureon yeojaya nappeun yeojaya Jul kkeunheojin yeon gateun namboda deo jeok gateun geureon yeojaya motdoen yeojaya Español Pe-perra hija de put* ¿Sabes lo que eres? Pe-perra hija de put* Pe-perra hija de put* Sí, he terminado con esta chica, ¡vamos! Tu eras simplemente algo más (algo más) ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme sin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Soy un tonto, sólo porque tu eres bonita Creí en todo lo que dijiste (No me confundas, perr*) Como el sentimiento de antes y después de entrar a un baño Has cambiado mucho desde el principio hasta el final Incluso me has preguntado si tu eres la misma persona de antes ¿Qué es lo que pasó, que hizo que cambiaras tanto? Estamos peor que simples conocidos pero no me malinterpreten No soy capaz de olvidarte, porque yo estoy haciendolo suficientemente bien como para que puedas sentir celos y pena, no te preocupes Realmente eres venenosa Realmente eres igual que antes: Esa clase de chica, Eres esa chica mala, Al igual que un trozo de hilo roto, más como un enemigo que un extraño, tu eres: Esa clase de chica, Eres una chica traviesa. (¿Por qué?) ¿qué pasa con esos ojos fríos, el día que me dejaste? ¿Qué he hecho mal? O ¿no soy suficiente para ti? (¿Por qué) algún día te encontrarás a alguien como tú ¿Quieres conocerlo pronto? (Muy bien, Muy-muy bien) Tengo que tomar el veneno para deshacerme de esta prisión Tengo que morder más fuerte para ser más venenoso que tu Tengo que olvidarte, como si un perro me hubiera mordido Si yo reacciono, es sólo una pérdida de tiempo antes de que sea sucio, vete en paz En comparación con tu orgullo caro, me diste un amor barato Tienes una mente más barata que las chicas de la calle Pero era bastante decente para una algo de una vez Voy a ir a ti, cuando tenga tiempo Realmente eres venenosa Realmente eres igual que antes: Esa clase de chica, Eres esa chica mala, Al igual que un trozo de hilo roto, más como un enemigo que un extraño, tu eres: Esa clase de chica, Eres una chica traviesa Yo fui un tonto para creer que esta vez sería diferente Pensé que ella era especial pero al final son todas iguales Es mi culpa por beber a pesar de que sé que me dolerá luego Yo soy un buen ejemplo de nada, así es Realmente eres venenosa Realmente eres igual que antes: Esa clase de chica, Eres esa chica mala, Al igual que un trozo de hilo roto, más como un enemigo que un extraño, tu eres: Esa clase de chica, Eres una chica traviesa Hangul Mo, mother fucking bitch You know who you are Mo, mother fucking bitch Mo, mother fucking bitch Yeah I’m done with this chick, let’s go 정말 참 대단하다 (대단하다) 어쩜 그리도 눈 하나 깜짝 안 하고서 나를 그토록 속여왔어 나도 참 바보 같아 예쁜 게 뭐라고 니가 하는 말이라면 다 곧이곧대로 믿어버렸는지 (Oh yeah, 착각하지마 bitch) 화장실 들어갈 때랑 나올 때랑 다르듯 너란 여잔 변했어 확 바뀌어버린 처음과 끝 내가 알던 사람이 맞나 싶을 정도로 대체 무슨 바람이 불었길래 사람이 이렇게까지 변해 알던 사이보다도 못해 근데 착각은 절대 내가 너한테 못 헤어나오진 않아 니가 배 아파 땅을 치며 후회할 정도로 잘 살 테니 don't worry 너도 참 똑같은 너도 참 독 같은 그런 여자야 나쁜 여자야 줄 끊어진 연 같은 남보다 더 적 같은 그런 여자야 못된 여자야 (도대체 왜) 나를 떠나던 날 그 차갑던 눈동잔 뭐야 내가 뭐 잘못했어 아님 뭐 부족했어 (도대체 왜) 너도 언젠가 너 같은 사람을 만날 거야 오 그 때 가면 혹시나 좀 알까 (Alright alri-alright) 너란 독을 풀어야지 족쇄풀듯 풀어야지 너보다 더 독해지게 이를 꽉 물어야지 그냥 미친개한테 물린 척 잊고 살아야지 상대해봤자 시간 낭비 더러워지기 전에 peace out 그 비싼 니 자존심에 비해 넌 값싼 사랑을 하지 길거리 여자보다도 못한 저렴한 마인드 나름대로 괜찮았어 한 번 즐기기엔 시간 날 때 또 놀러 갈게 너도 참 똑같은 너도 참 독 같은 그런 여자야 나쁜 여자야 줄 끊어진 연 같은 남보다 더 적 같은 그런 여자야 못된 여자야 이번엔 다를 거라며 믿었던 그런 내가 바보지 뭐 그녀는 뭔가 좀 특별한 줄만 알았는데 똑같지 뭐 아프고 힘들 걸 알면서도 마셔 버린 내 탓이지 뭐 이런 나도 참 못난 남자야 너도 참 똑같은 너도 참 독 같은 그런 여자야 나쁜 여자야 줄 끊어진 연 같은 남보다 더 적 같은 그런 여자야 못된 여자야 Datos Categoría:BIGSTAR